Beverage preparation systems typically comprise a beverage preparation machine and disposable cartridges (also known as pods or capsules) for forming single servings of beverage. The cartridges for use with such systems are pre-packed with beverage ingredients and are sealed prior to use. In use the cartridges are pierced during or after insertion into the beverage preparation machine so as to form an inlet for aqueous medium, such as water, to enter the cartridges and beverage to exit the cartridges. The use of such systems can be extended to the preparation of certain types of food products, such as milk based desserts and the like.
Most of the machines require specially designed cartridges of a complex design and a particular specification of materials to cope with the high pressures involved in the preparation process, especially for espresso beverages as it is generally the internal geometry of the cartridge which enables the desired quality of the beverage/food product to be produced under high pressure.
Alternatively the preparation parameters have to be preselected by the operator.
It is now proposed to use the interface between the cartridge and the machine to determine the parameters of the preparation process, such as the pressure.